Choices
by Nano-chan
Summary: "Why? Of all people...with all of the horrible people in this world, the gods had to pick sweet, innocent Tohru-kun" - Shigure had thought life was perfect-Good Job-Beautiful Women- And Tohru was still happy with the Sohma's...until now
1. Odd Situations

Oi, fellow Fruits Basket fans! Nano here, currently writing her not first FB fanfic ever, but first published. All the other ones were unworthy! Hehe, but lately I've been busy so I couldn't put this up earlier, but after a long period of deep thought, consideration, and lots of pie eating... I decided to use this on FanFiction.net. ~Sigh~ I doubt this fanfic will get any reviews, but hey, I try!  
  
Anyway, if you're offended by things such as...hmm...Shigure for instance, don't read this! Cause there is a lot of Shigure in this story! So, if oddly dressed and clever-witted authors offend you, don't read this! Ok I think that covers it all...oh wait...I don't own any of these characters...except maybe a few plushies but that doesn't count...does it...? ~Dramatic pause~  
  
-Summary - "Oi, Ha-san! What, may I ask is this sudden call for? Oh and how is Tohru-kun?" "...Shigure...Tohru-kun has been--". The phone clattered against the console of the car. "Why?!" Shigure thought life was perfect--a great job as a college professor of literature, beautiful women, and he knew Tohru was still happy at the Souma household - Until December 2nd-  
  
----  
  
"Tohru-kun? Yuki told me to come here and check on you while he was out...". Hatori paused before calling out the young girl's name again. Just as he was starting to worry, he remembered how absorbed Tohru sometimes got when it came to her chores.  
  
Hatori decided to go upstairs to see if Tohru was in her room. Taking his time going up the steps, Hatori noted the odd silence of the house, but continued, paying it no mind. When finally reaching Tohru's room, his hand hesitated about three centimeters from the door. 'She might be busy with a school project or some sort of important task, why bother her?' Hatori considered this but the other side of his brain reminded him that Tohru was not one to lock herself in her room doing such things.  
  
Knocking on the bedroom door lightly, Hatori anticipated the usual cheerful greeting Tohru always so graciously gave to him. This never came. Not so much as even an uttered welcome or dismissal emerged from the room. 'It would be best not to disturb her...she is probably busy...and for all I know she could be dressing or...' Hatori's train of thought came to a screeching halt as he realized where his mind was taking him. 'No...Tohru- kun would never be doing that...!' Mentally kicking and cursing himself, Hatori quickly scanned the upstairs for something to take his mind off of Tohru.  
  
'Wait, the whole reason I came here was because of her, so why try and-- '  
  
All thoughts froze in Hatori's mind when he saw what he would have never expected. The door to the bathroom, which was closed, had an obvious deep red streak near the doorknob. There were also some smears of it directly on the knob. Upon further inspection of the substance, Hatori realized that the mark was blood. Worried and not considering the fact that someone might be taking a shower or something of the sort, he yanked the door open, some of the blood from the handle coming off onto his hand.  
  
Hatori stared, dumbstruck, at the sight before him.  
  
Kyou was tied to the toilet, his whole body was covered in blood and bruises, with a piece of duct tape plastered to his mouth. (Actually that is quite comical...hehe my sick humor.)  
  
Hatori took quick strides toward Kyou, ripping off the duct tape when he got to him.  
  
"Damn, you don't have to do it so harsh, you goddamned dragon!!"  
  
Wanting to get straight to the point, Hatori glared at Kyou as he was out to kill and asked, "Where is Tohru-kun?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? These guys ran in the house, beat the living crap out of me, tied me up, then ran off!". Kyou seemed furious, but his worry for Tohru reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Who were they? Did they say anything to you?". Hatori's emotions, for once in his life, shown straight through his cool exterior. Looking down at his bloodied hands, Kyou started to realize how serious this really was. "They said that they weren't here for me...that they were here for Tohru...".  
  
When Kyou looked back up all he saw was the empty hallway. 'Hatori must've gone to look for Tohru...wait a minute..."  
  
  
  
"YOU GODDAMNED DRAGON!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UNTIE ME!!"  
  
----  
  
Hatori ran to Tohru's door, not bothering to knock this time, and slammed it open.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No...."  
  
----  
  
"Well ladies, I'll have to see you tomorrow, I believe it is the end of my day here.", Shigure stated, winking at the young college girls looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"But Shigure-senpai can't I come with you?" "Yea, Gure-chan let us come!!" "Please?"  
  
The girls looked at him with puppy dog eyes, using every excuse in the book to go with him, yet Shigure still refused. (amazin ain't it?)  
  
"I'm sorry girls, but today I can't do that, it seems that I've been spending too much time with you, and the board is getting suspicious". Another wink.  
  
"Aw..." "But what if we pretend like we're not with you?" "Yea! We're good at pretending!"  
  
"I thought you would be...", Shigure mumbled under his breath. "I really am sorry, but I must go, I promised my family I would come to see them today."  
  
All the girls moaned and pouted.  
  
"I really don't see why you ladies aren't in acting school you can fake disappointment so well! Well, sayonara!".  
  
"Oh yea and girls?"  
  
"Yes senpai?"  
  
"Make sure you do your homework!", said Shigure, giving them a charming smile and playful wink, before turning around and heading towards the elevator.  
  
Excited giggling could be heard throughout the hall.  
  
--  
  
Shigure stepped into his car, parked right outside of the University of Tokyo.(Ok, so I'm not that original) He turned on the engine of his silver mustang convertible. (I'm living out my dreams through Shigure's life =D...except the professor thing...)  
  
Sighing, Shigure turned on the radio and pulled out of his parking space.  
  
"Oh, goody! My favorite song is on!", Shigure says while cranking N*Sync's 'Bye, Bye, Bye'.  
  
~*~  
  
~cough~ Ok that was a joke.....back to the real fanfic.....  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, goody! My favorite song is on!", Shigure says while cranking 'It's gettin hot in here' by Nelly. (hehe...what?! If anyone listens to that song it would be him...perverted dog...)  
  
While singing to the song (~cough~) Shigure started thinking about his life. It was perfect. The wonderful job, beautiful women, and of course he always had To--  
  
The sound of his cell phone ringing brought his attention back to the road and 'the now' (couldn't help it...that's my little saying thing...). Shigure thought about not answering it, for interrupting -his- song and his thoughts, but then remembered that it might be Tohru. Deciding to answer, Shigure picked it up and said 'Hello!' in the most playful tone possible.  
  
"Shigure I have to tell you some--"  
  
"Oi, Ha-san! What, may I ask, is this sudden call about? Are Yuki and Kyou doing well in school? Is Akito alright? Oh and how is Tohru?", Shigure interrupted, with what seemed like a thousand questions.  
  
"...Shigure...Tohru has been--"  
  
The cell phone clattered against the console of the car. "Why?!", Shigure questioned under his breath, his hand trembling as it tried to grasp the phone again.  
  
When he had it back in his hand, Shigure starting yelling into the receiver. "Why?! Who did it?! Who raped Tohru?!".  
  
----  
  
~Hears collective gasp from the audience~ Hehe...well, I didn't exactly mean to just leave you hanging like that but...I couldn't help it!! Nyahahahaha! ~cough~ Anyway, sorry about the weirdness, and those little things I stuck in the story here and there, but I can't help it, angst isn't my thing...  
  
Well...I knew it sucked, but at least TRY to review! In the next chap I'll be answering reviews so...review...............................well you don't have to........ .............ok nothing else to say! I've got 2 go anyway, so sayonara!  
  
-Nano  
  
----  
  
All characters in this story are owned by the creator of Fruits Basket and not Nano, though she does have quite a few plushies of the characters that doesn't count...kinda.......... 


	2. Accusations

Hey~! Nano again! Sorry for taking SO long to update this--I've been a busy person :p I actually had this chapter written some time ago, but I've been too busy to update--with school and all those other hassles! Ok, well I will be answering reviews at the bottom of this chapter, so stay tuned! Enjoy~!  
  
Choices -- Chapter Two -- Accusations  
  
  
  
Tohru sat straight up in her bed. She was drenched in cold sweat and her whole body was trembling.  
  
"Where...?", Tohru asked herself, then looked at her surroundings, taking it all in. "I-I'm still in my room..."  
  
Looking down, Tohru saw that she was wearing a pair of cute pajamas, which surprised her. "But I could have sworn...", ...those men...it must have been a nightmare...  
  
Tohru stood and walked over to her window. It was snowing. 'What a beautiful sight...' Her train of thought trailed off as she noticed the clock blinking '6:32'.  
  
"Oh no! It's past six already! I need to go get breakfast started quickly!", Tohru raced down the stairs, forgetting that she was lacking proper clothing, and ran straight to the kitchen.  
  
Grabbing all the essentials for a good breakfast, Tohru made her way across the kitchen, attempting to carry it all at once when Shigure walked in.  
  
"Shigure-san! Why isn't Shigure-san at the University? Not that I wouldn't want Shigure-san visiting, but I--"  
  
"Ohayo, Tohru-kun! Pretty snow isn't it? What a perfect morning!", Shigure replied grinning. "And, my, doesn't Tohru-kun look lovely in those pajamas I bought her last spring."  
  
"What?", Tohru looked and realized that Shigure was indeed right. She was wearing a pair of Chinese pajamas, with panda and bamboo print, which he had bought in spring. They were imported too!  
  
Tohru blushed, looking back up at Shigure and nodding. She opened her mouth to say something, but Shigure put his hand up to stop her, then motioned to her to sit down at the table.  
  
As Tohru sat down Shigure followed suit.  
  
"Tohru-kun...I have a serious question I must ask..." (Gure- Will you bear my child ~twinkling eyes~ Nano- ~whack~ Quit ruining the moment!)  
  
"H-Hai, Shigure-san?"  
  
"Do you...", Shigure paused mid sentence, looking into Tohru's eyes as if in deep thought. "Do you know who did it to you?"  
  
The blunt question took Tohru by surprise. "I-I don't know what Shigure- san is talking about..."  
  
'No...Shigure-san couldn't be talking about my nightmare! That's just silly. hehe...Shigure-san talking about those men and the fight I heard from upstairs...that IS silly! How would Shigure-san know a-'  
  
"Don't make me say it, Tohru-kun!". Shigure looked at Tohru with eyes full of guilt and pain. All of his cheerfulness gone. "You know what I'm talking about, when those men came and demanded to see you--"  
  
"No! I don't know what Shigure-san is talking about!", Tohru's eyes were spilling tears by the end of her outburst. "I'm sorry Shigure- san...please excuse me, I have some chores to tend to. Gomen...". With that Tohru stood and exited the room quickly.  
  
Shigure heard light steps run up the stairs. 'Could it be that Tohru- kun doesn't remember any of this? But why would she have cried if she had forgotten? Was I being too blunt...? This is so confusing!'  
  
Just as Shigure had begun his mental quarrel Yuki had walked in, looking as if he was about to freeze.  
  
Yuki stared at Shigure then asked, "Where is the microwave around here?! I need to defrost my butt NOW!"  
  
Beatings ensued.  
  
"I told you not to mess this up-! Now lets try that again-!", Nano said as she went and sat in the corner, glaring at Shigure and Yuki. They heard some mumbling about ruining moments but other than that it was quiet.  
  
--  
  
RIGHT! Let's try this again...(I always have the sudden urge to enter comedy into the situation. I am SO not an angst writer...)  
  
--  
  
"It's so cold! We haven't had this much snow in quite a while, have we?", Yuki asked, his bottom lip still trembling from the winter weather.  
  
"Hai! It is also very early for snow...", Shigure started as he looked out at the snow lightly falling from the sky. "Who would have known that the Sohma's would be so lucky as to have snow as early as December? It usually comes during January or February."  
  
The second Shigure's cheerful statement was finished his face went serious and his mind was lost in thought yet again.  
  
"Shigure...what is the matter? Did something happen?...Shigure! Answer me!" Yuki was beginning to be desperate for an answer.  
  
"I...Yuki...", Shigure started pondering a way to put his thoughts verbally yet not too harsh. There was no way. "Tohru was...raped."  
  
Shigure cringed at the word and Yuki's reaction.  
  
Yuki's face held a worried expression, but it quickly changed to one of hate and anger as the door creaked open slowly.  
  
--  
  
Kyo opened the front door slowly as he finished helping carry in the rest of Yuki's belongings. He was dying to get out of the biting cold!  
  
Right as he stepped inside the house a fist slammed into his face.  
  
Kyo fell backwards, all of the bags falling on top of him.  
  
"What the hell was that kusonezumi?!"  
  
"You...You did it!", Yuki had a look of pure hatred on his face. "How dare you do such a thing to poor Honda-san?!"  
  
In the first few seconds after Yuki's statement Kyo looked baffled, then as he caught on he returned the glare with a vengeance. "What?! Why you little...!". With that Kyo charged at Yuki with all the strength he could muster.  
  
Yuki dodged the attack and had begun to assault Kyo with random kicks and punches.  
  
Few of the punches hit him, but Kyo was caught off guard several times by the low kicks.  
  
"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
The two high school students left each other's heated gazes to stare at the agitated author. (And it's not me either! Hehe! =b Surprising ain't it?)  
  
If just looking at his face weren't proof enough, the anger in Shigure's voice would have given away the rage that lay directly beneath the surface. (Ok ok, that SO doesn't sound like Gure...but I couldn't think of anything else T_T) À ÀYou two need to stop fighting like children and focus on the task at hand! We must find the culprit!". The fire in Shigure's eyes told just how serious the situation really was.  
  
"Hai.", Both boys sighed.  
  
"So...are there any clues as to who would have...you know...?", Yuki questioned, attempting to fill the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"No, not really. The only people at the house were Tohru-kun...and you,"; Shigure began, pointing to Kyo. "But you were attacked and tied up in the bathroom. Of course Hatori came later, but it was obvious that he wouldn't have done it, he was the one who found Kyo and called me about it..."  
  
"This doesn't make any since!", Kyo muttered under his breath, dropping his head into his hands. "It just...ugh!"  
  
The defeated tone of the usually cocky teen's voice brought the overall attitude of the room down a notch.  
  
A silent tear slipped down Kyo's face, as he fell deeper into despair. Yuki looked over at Shigure with a start as the older man stood from his chair and exited the room.  
  
  
  
Shigure sat at his desk, pondering the recent events.  
  
"Why? Of all people...", his voice flowed as deep and fluid as water, "...with all of the horrible people in this world, the gods had to pick sweet, innocent Tohru-kun?!"  
  
Shigure smashed the piece of paper he had been staring at into a tight ball and threw it into the garbage bin. He laid his head on the desk and attempted to clear his mind so nothing remained.  
  
Not even the accusations that had been made, blaming him for all of this.  
  
"I didn't...I would never..."  
  
...why did it have to be you...  
  
the end... yep that's it! hope you liked the end! bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!!JUST KIDDING!! Lol that would really suck if I left it off right then wouldn't it? Anyway, on with answering the reviews.(I've been thinking, should I continue this? If so review! If not review too, but I want to know if this fanfic is worth my time.)  
  
Shadow Fox--  
  
Well this chapter kinda answered your question ^^ Well I hope you liked the outcome...I mean...you know what I mean...  
  
Clow Angel--  
  
Yes...hehe I'm so darn evil, plus I love cliffhangers!  
  
Cecilia--  
  
Yea! Thanks so much! Encouragement always gets me to write more!! Thanks for da love!  
  
Shawna--  
  
...Well you're right...it's not a very NICE story is it? ^^;;;; Oh well, think we'll live. You'll have to keep reading if you want to know why Kyo didn't make noise. But he didn't do it, don't worry...or did he...? ~wiggles eyebrows~  
  
Silvercross--  
  
Yes, yes. Poor Tohru-kun was raped, I was kinda angry with myself for writing about such a thing too! ^^;; I'll try to make the chapters longer, but at the moment I'm kinda busy with school (damn Latin tests). Well keep reviewing if you want to know the outcome!  
  
Neko--  
  
Interesting, huh? Thanks I guess ^^;; my friends always say interesting can mean good or bad, but thanks for reviewing! And I will be updating again soon!  
  
Ruby-Tears--  
  
Yes...cliffhangers...I love those! ^^ Well keeps an eyes out for clues as to who might have done it cause I may be putting a few hints in now and then =b I'll hurry and update! ^^  
  
Lady Yui Sama--  
  
Thanks! That makes me feel special ^^ Yea...I'm still kinda curious as to where this is going too! No, just kidding! I've already written like five chaps for it. I'm just waiting for reviews!. Hope you stay interested!  
  
Amulak--  
  
Yep yep, confusing ain't it? Well I'll update as soon as I get more reviews, so keep and eyes out for the next chapter!  
  
Keep it real my peoples! (lol j/k) Peace out! (ok ok I'll just shut up now)  
  
Ja!  
  
--Nano 


End file.
